1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lateral engaging structure, and more particularly to a lateral engaging structure of an electrical connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional electrical connector to be connected to a circuit board includes a plastic base 11, a plurality of terminals 15 and two lateral engaging structures 20. The terminals 15 are disposed in the plastic base 11. Each terminal 15 has a pin 16 extending out of front and rear ends of the plastic base 11. One end of the lateral engaging structure 20 is fixed to one of two sides of the plastic base 11. The lateral engaging structure 20 has a vertical plate 21 and a horizontal plate 22 perpendicular to each other. Only the rear end of the vertical plate 21 is connected to the horizontal plate 22 such that the front end of the vertical plate 21 becomes a free end that can elastically move leftward or rightward. The front section of the vertical plate 21 has a handle 23 and a laterally protruding arced portion 24 and an engaging portion 25. The front section of the horizontal plate 22 is formed with a positioning surface 26 and a stopping portion 27.
When the circuit board 28 is inserted for connection, engagement holes 29 at two sides thereof may engage with the arced portions 24 of the lateral engaging structures 20 and the engaging portions 25 engage with the circuit board 28 so that the circuit board 28 can be positioned firmly. When the two lateral engaging structures 20 are moved outward, the engaging portions 25 are separated from the circuit board 28. The circuit board 28 is ejected upward by the resilience of the terminal 15, and can be thus taken out.
The conventional lateral engaging structures 20 for positioning the circuit board 28 have the following drawbacks. After the circuit board 28 is fixed and when a lateral impact force is applied for test, the vertical plate 21 elastically moves due to the impact force. When the engaging portion 25 is separated from the circuit board 28, the circuit board jumps away. So, the conventional electrical connector cannot withstand the larger lateral impact force.